


Anything

by Gabith



Category: DRRR, Durarara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabith/pseuds/Gabith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida Masaomi and Mikajima Saki aren't known for their Superman and Lois Lane romance. When Saki gets tortured because of Masaomi, everything shifts for both Kida and Mikajima. Forced to take up jobs as field agents from Izaya to support their life on the run together, a new side of Saki is revealed to Kida, and their relationship is put to the test as trials from both of their pasts rise up to drown them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“You’ll be a hero.”_

The words of the man I idolized echoed through my head as I walked slowly toward the address that was written down on the crumpled scrap of paper that I was clutching desperately between my clammy hands.

“ _You’ll end the gang wars. You can save Masaomi. Isn’t that what you want, Saki? To save your precious Masaomi?”_

My stomach dropped as I rounded the corner. _There it is,_ I thought to myself. _That’s where I’ll stop everyone around me from getting hurt. This is where it will all end._ The little shack on the corner had a single light on inside. The golden light streaming from the crusty window was warm and beckoning; yet, I felt as if I were falling from the top of the Tokyo Skytree. The pavement around me was swaying, and my surroundings were slowly blending into foreboding shadows, until the light was the only thing I could see.

“ _If you do this, everything will turn out just fine. Just go with the plan._ ”

The saliva build up in my mouth couldn’t take away the dryness in my throat as I found myself at the foot of the stairs leading up to the front door of the shack. _This is the place. I have to do this. Izaya said everything will be fine. I_ have _to!_

My feet began to approach without my knowing consent, and before long, I was knocking at the door, quite urgently, despite knowing what would come next. My stomach heaved as light bathed over me, making me blink to adjust to the sudden brightness. A large silhouette blocked the doorway, and I couldn’t make out the face. _Just follow the plan. You have to!_

“Excuse me, but is Mr. Izumi present? I have a message for him. From the Yellow Scarves.”

Although his back was to the light, I could tell that he smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant smile. It was the sneering, lip curled sneer of a predator that had just caught a juicy piece of prey.

“What’s your name, missy? Not just any Yellow Scarves member is allowed to demand to see our shogun.” The man leaned down and I stiffened as his hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. _Masaomi needs you. Masaomi needs you. Izaya told you to!_ I forced the sweetest smile on my face and blinked up at him.

“Mikajima Saki, sir. Please, it’s urgent that I talk to Mr. Izumi.”

The Blue Squares man released my shoulder and slid smoothly onto the small of my back as soon as my name left my mouth. I heard his tongue pass over his lips and shuddered. “Right this way, Miss Mikajima. I’m sure Izumi would _love_ to talk to you. Especially about your boyfriend.”

The artificially lit room felt harsh on my eyes as I stepped into the shack. Everything on me felt numb, aside from the pounding heartbeat in my chest and the sudden nausea that I found myself swirling in. Izumi was sitting on the sofa in front of me, and I could tell he had heard every last detail of the exchange that had just taken place, for he cocked a snaggle-toothed smirk and patted the spot next to him on the sofa.

“Miss Mikajima. What a pleasant surprise.” I stood in front of him, blatantly refusing to sit anywhere near the gangster. “What brings the plaything of the leader of the Yellow Scarves here, I wonder?”

I smiled through the insult of being called a plaything for Kida and dove straight to the reason why I was there. _Get him to trust you. It won’t work if he doesn’t trust you. He must trust you!_ “Mr. Kida would like a truce between the Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares. He is surrendering, as his men cannot maintain the conflict.” _Lies. Lies. LIES._

Izumi snorted. “The brat can’t even finish what he started,” he sneered as he spit on the floor. I flinched as he sprang to his feet and grabbed my chin between his grimy fingers. “Your Kida has caused a lot of damage with his petty little gang. It’s gonna take a lot to undo that.” I gagged on Izumi’s hot breath and tried to keep up my act. _Do whatever it takes to get them to stop. You have to save everyone. It’s why you met Masaomi!_

I smiled even broader, which seemed to throw Izumi off for a second. “Mr. Izumi, wouldn’t it be better to call it off, though, instead of you losing more men in fighting?”

I started as he scream-laughed in my face. His eyes were wide, but his smile did not reach them. My heart, which was already beating at the speed of light, felt as if it were going to burst out of fear. Izumi’s hand dropped from my jaw and wrapped around my shoulders. “Ms. Mikajima, allow me to be hypothetical for a moment. Let’s say, for example, you had something very precious to you; a dream, per say. But, alas, someone had the same dream, and kept getting in your way because only one of you could attain it.” _It was going just as Izaya said it would. He’s going along with the plan._ “Every time you got close to getting your dream, you and your friends got hurt. And then, one lucky night,” Izumi looked me dead in the eyes, as serious as he could be, all expression of mocking gone, “the thing most dear to your enemy sashays up to your door and practically plops herself right down onto your lap. What would you do with her?”

I closed my eyes, thinking of how Masaomi would react if he knew what I was getting into. _But it’s to save him! Keep going!_ I smiled as I opened my eyes. “I would use it against him, I guess.” _Izaya says it will work. He’s never wrong. He’s always right. Masaomi will save me, and end the war. And then everything will be peaceful. Just like Izaya said._

Izumi cocked his head to the side as he smiled. “Exactly.”

Then everything went black.

 

 

After about an hour or so had passed, the sack was removed from my head. They had thrown me into a car, and I could feel bruises already developing on my back and arms from being jostled around from the rough turns they took on the way to the parking garage.

“Give me her phone.” Izumi was in the front seat, and he held his hand out behind him, commanding one of the Blue Squares members to give him my phone. I placidly watched as one of the men, who bowed and apologized before violating my pockets, took my cell from my front jean pocket and handed it to Izumi.

I had nothing against them, just mild disappointment in them that they were obeying Izaya's puppet master commands exactly. To be quite honest, they never even suspected this was all part of a bigger plan, just falling into Izaya’s little game as quickly as he imagined, simple mindedly like sheep. My adoration of Izaya’s intelligence swelled as I again realized what a brilliant mind he possessed, how he could predict a person’s move before even they could. _He’s going to call Masaomi and offer me as a trade for him. Just like Izaya said._

Even though I knew what was going to happen, all according to what Izaya said, my heart still fluttered when I heard Masaomi’s voice on the other end of the line. How I wished to see his smiling face then, to feel his soft blond hair beneath my fingers. But instead, I was surrounded by men who only wanted revenge at any cost.

I tried to call out to him when I heard him ask for me, but the gag in my mouth prevented me from doing so. I had never felt so alone in my life, so separated from everyone around me than I did in that moment. I knew I was being used as a pawn in Izaya’s game, but I knew it was for the greater good—to stop the gang wars and to protect more people from being hurt. Izaya said that if Masaomi knew I was in danger, he would come and rescue me, stop the Blue Squares, and then we could be happy together. And I would do anything, even put myself in harm’s way, to do that.

But then, something happened that I wasn’t expecting. A large pair of hands grabbed my leg and placed it over his knee. Izumi laughed manically into the phone and asked Kida what would happen if someone he loved got hurt. My stomach flipped when the phone was silent. _Why isn’t he saying anything?_

The hands on my leg pushed down, and I screamed in pure agony as pain rippled up my leg. The bones rattled together in my shin, and I felt them pressing against the skin, ripping their way through the muscle as the hands pushed them down harder. I could feel the heat from the fracture spreading throughout my body, into my stomach, head, chest, and I screamed as blood-curdling loud as I could, hearing the crunch of my own bones as they separated from each other. The heat grew and grew until it felt like my whole body was about to melt, until I could feel, hear, taste, see, and smell nothing but the pain that washed over my body. My leg fell limply to the floor of the car, and I shrieked again when the bones clattered inside me.

At that time, I was hysterical. _This wasn’t supposed to happen. No one else was supposed to get hurt! Masaomi, help!_ I wanted to shout out to the heavens, to have someone—anyone—save me from this sheer pain. Tears were streaming down my face as I sobbed as disgustingly as I have ever sobbed. I could faintly hear the men in the car talking over my screams, but everything was growing dim compared to the fire that was spreading over my body. I just wanted to run, to jump into Kida’s cool arms, for him to take away all the pain.

My eyes rolled back into my head as the man’s hands grasped my other leg, and I passed out as my right leg crunched between his hands, my body unable to bear the pain any longer.

_Kida, please. Help._


	2. Chapter 2

A dull throb in my legs dragged me out of sleep’s comatose: the comforting, pain-free escape that I had been drowning in moments ago. My eyes were too heavy to open just yet, so I nuzzled as much as I could down into the warm, fluffy bed, trying to ignore the headache that was coming on.

“Saki…”

The warm voice of my lover roused me from my half-awake state, and I cracked open my gray eyes drowsily to see my face reflected in Masaomi’s cat-like honey ones. A sleepy smile pulled at the corners of his lips, and he brushed my light brown bangs off of my forehead.

“You were talking in your sleep. Again.”

My eyes flew wide and I pushed myself onto my palms so that I was crouched over him. It wouldn’t be so bad, I guess, seeing as it was a normal occurrence for me to have conversations with myself in my dreams; however, my inability to bridle what comes out of my mouth can sometimes cause me trouble.

“Kida Masaomi, you tell me what I said right now or so help me…!” I glared down at him from above, making him chuckle. He lazily drooped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me down onto his chest, making me exhale as the air was forced from my lungs on impact.

“Just how awesome of a boyfriend I am and how much you love me.” I could hear the cocky smile in his voice as he bragged about himself. Heat instantly rushed up to my face.

“You suck Masaomi…” I pouted into his chest, desperately trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my skin. He chuckled, and I could hear the rumble in his chest as he did so. His chin rested on the top of my head as he pulled me closer to him, keeping his arms tightly around my waist.

After a few minutes of listening to him breathing and hearing the calming _thump thump_ of his heartbeat, Masaomi let out a long sigh. “I wish this bed was an island and we could just stay here forever.”

I felt a twinge in my chest as he said that, and adjusted myself next to him to look up at his face. His eyes were distant, looking out of our suite’s French doors at the ocean. The sun had already risen, and my guess was it was about ten in the morning. But Kida was far away, and I needed to pull him back.

I quickly lunged at his face, putting my hands on both of his cheeks. Kida started, his eyes wide and suddenly back in the room. I brought my face closer to his, and when our lips were almost touching, I put my mouth up to his ear and whispered: “Never let your guard down…”

“Wha—“

Masaomi was unable to finish his sentence before I sent him tumbling to the other end of the bed with a blow from my pillow, watching him scramble to find his own feathery weapon. I jumped off the bed backwards, holding my pillow out as a shield in front of me for defense. Kida had already rolled off the bed and was squaring me up from the other side, laughing like a madman as he held the pillow high above his head.

“I’ll get you back for that sneak attack, Saki!”

Kida threw himself over the bed at me, swinging his pillow around, hoping to contact me in some way. I quickly threw myself to the ground and crawled under the bed, my tiny frame small enough to squeeze between the frame and the ground. Something behind me crashed, and I turned around to see Kida lying face down on the ground, pillow between his head and the wall.

“Masaomi!”

Hastily, I scrambled back out from under the bed. Masaomi wasn’t moving, and his chest was barely rising. I grabbed his shoulders and rolled him on his back.

“Masaomi! Wake up! Masaomi!”

Panicking, I put my head on his chest. His heart was still beating, and his lungs seemed fine. He just appeared to be unconscious. Without realizing it, I had reached for my phone, and was already scrolling through the contacts to the “I” section.

“Izaya’s gotta know what to do…” I mumbled to myself, before I grasped what I was doing. Angrily, I snapped it shut and threw it back on the bed. _I can’t always call him for help. Remember what he did to you? Remember what he tried to do to Masaomi?_

Masaomi. I turned my attention back to my bottle-blond boyfriend, who had a smirk on his “unconscious” face. I squinted my eyes at him, but the smirk was still firmly in place.

“Hey Masaomi. What do _you_ think I should do if my boyfriend is lying unconscious at my feet?”

Kida let out an unconvincing groan, and said in his most monotone voice: “Give him mouth to mouth…”

I rolled my eyes and smacked his tummy lightly, making him groan for real. “That’s only if he’s not breathing. He’s just not using his brain. Again.”

Kida opened one eye and I caught him glaring. “Maybe if I sit on him, he’ll get up,” I threatened, inching my way onto his stomach. “Oh wow, this is such a comfortable couch. Maybe if I bounce on it, it’ll be even more comfortable!” I lifted myself up off of Kida’s stomach about a centimeter and let myself fall back down on his stomach, making him huff.

“Alright alright alright I’m up!” Kida pushed me off of his stomach, making me plop down next to him. “Geez can’t a guy ask for a kiss from his girlfriend first thing in the morning without getting sat on? For Pete’s sake…”

I giggle and scooch back over to his side and wrap my arm around his. “You can have a kiss after you’ve brushed your teeth. Besides, we’ve slept in way too late as it is. The boss is gonna fire us and Nana’s gonna kick us out if we don’t pay on time again this month.”

Masaomi’s mouth turned into a pout and he blinked at me with puppy eyes. “But she’s your Nana. She wouldn’t do that to us, would she?”

I stood up and pulled him with me, making my way to the bathroom with him trailing behind. “She’s got a hotel to run and she so lovingly took us in out of the goodness of her heart. The least I can do is pay her the rent we owe each month, which, don’t forget, is also halved because I’m her granddaughter.”

Kida’s fingers intertwined with mine as he jogged in front of me to open the bathroom door. “Alright, alright fine. I just wish we could have one day off where we don’t need to gather Intel for that sadistic creep in Ikebukuro. The less we interact with him, the better off we’ll be.”

Contempt was practically dripping off the words as they left Kida’s mouth as he spoke about my—no, our—boss and his track record. Ever since Kida and I fled Ikebukuro after our lives were threatened by the Blue Squares, we’ve been on the run. Having nowhere else to turn, I contacted my grandmother in the east because she runs a hotel by the coast. I thought we’d be safe up here, away from the gangs in Ikebukuro, but as soon as we left the city, I got a call from Izaya asking if I was still willing to work for him. There was a shady man he needed me to look into, and he would pay me well for my work as a field agent.

After running it by Kida, who was of course skeptic at first due to his mistrust of Izaya, we agreed to help him out. Every day we do this routine of finding our “client,” recording what’s going on, asking around for information on him, and report back to Izaya, who pays us on the last day of the week. He gives us enough that we can pay our rent for the penthouse suite at Nana’s hotel, pay for our any meals that aren’t included in our hotel fee, pay for transportation around the city, and also pay for clothes and luxury items. Overall, not a bad life.

“You’ve still got a feather in your hair, Saki.” Kida’s voice broke into my thoughts. We were both finishing up our bathroom routine when his hand reached up and brushed the white down from my brown locks, letting it rest on the side of my face. I pressed my cheek into it, letting the warmth from his skin seep into my face.

“Gosh I am such a lucky guy,” mumbled Kida, wrapping me in his arms again. It was so nice to have him around again. He was like my shield against the nightmares that threatened to overtake me when I slept. When his arms were around me, I could feel him blocking out anything dangerous from hurting me again.

Little did he know, though, that I wasn’t that defenseless little girl from two years ago. I learned how to take care of myself, forced to acquire skills that would allow me to protect myself and Kida from ever getting hurt.

I knew that something snapped that day that I found out that Izaya had caused Kida to get hurt. I could feel it in my brain. Something went off and said “This isn’t right. You need to get out and save you and Kida, at whatever cost.” Hanging around Izaya had its perks though; like learning how to defend yourself should a run ever go south, and how to get people to do what you want.

And for Kida’s sake, I would do anything to make sure he’s safe. Anything.


End file.
